Friend or Foe
by girlwhoisinlove
Summary: He has to make an important decision in order to answer this simple question Are you friend or foe Based on the song Friend or Foe by Tatu. A DracoHermione story


_Is it too late   
Nothing to salvage  
you look away  
Clear all the damage   
the meaning to  
All words of love  
has disappeared  
_

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe  
Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

The promises   
Hollow concessions  
And innocent show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there

We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe  
Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know

Is it too late   
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage   
The meaning to  
All words of love  
Has disappeared  


_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe  
Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know   
_

It was the war, the war between good and evil between right and wrong, between dark and light, or in simpler terms the war between "The-Boy–who-lived" and Voldemort.

She watched horror stricken how spells flew in different directions, she heard screams of pain and horror and she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to kill anyone so she only threw petrifying spells, she knew Harry and Ron were there somewhere and she just hoped they were all right, surprisingly she didn't worry only about the two of them, there was a third person on her mind, and she knew he wasn't supposed to be there, she wasn't supposed to think about him after all he was on the other side, but she couldn't help it, her thoughts kept running to him and to the last time she saw him:

_Two weeks before the start of the war Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, naturally she was made Head Girl and the Head Boy was none other than Draco Malfoy, but this didn't help them get along or it maybe helped them get along too well._

_-Malfoy you are the most disgusting and vile creature from the face of the Earth, she yelled at him taking a step forward._

_-Same to you Granger, only don't forget to add a bookworm know-it-all bitch, he yelled also taking a step forward._

_-You are an insufferable git, she again stepped forward._

_-Well… you're a filthy little mudblood, he also stepped forward and the yells from before turned into a deathly whisper._

_-I hate you Malfoy!_

_-I love you Granger! With this he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a lustful kiss. His hands were roaming all over her body, her hands were in his hair but they had to break the kiss because of the lack of air._

_With one last look at her he left, the next days he didn't even notice her, he was cold and distant, she tried to talk to him but he acted like she didn't exist._

She hoped maybe he'll change his mind, come to the good side, but he didn't so she had no reason at all for worrying about him he chose them over her, he chose Voldemort over her so there was no prove that his words were true that's why she had to just forget about him, and as she was so lost in thoughts she didn't realize that it was herself she had to worry about.

He wasn't sure which side he was fighting for, he only sent stunning spells at everyone he saw, as he tried to make a choice.

All his life he thought that when this day came he would be fighting in the front rows killing those despicable mudbloods and mudblood lovers, but now the mudbloods didn't seem so despicable anymore, and it was all because of her, she was the source of his indecisiveness. Fuck, why did life have to be so complicated?

He didn't know what made him kiss her that day, but after that he tried to isolate himself from her but it was all in vain, he couldn't get her of his mind. What should he do now? That's when he heard someone yell:

-My boy, here is your chance to show your Lord your devotion, kill this mudblood, he looked in the direction of the voice and saw his father holding a struggling Hermione, he looked at her.

-Draco, please, don't, she almost whispered

-Come on boy, do it we haven't got forever you know.

He looked at his father, and then at her again, he knew what he had to do, he raise his wand and yelled:

-Avada Kedavra!

She lowered her head and closed her eyes awaiting death, but it didn't came, instead she heard a terrifying scream in her ear and felt the arms that were holding her let go, when she opened her eyes she saw Draco running to her grabbing her by the waist and pushing her into the nearby bushes.

They stared at each other, she tried to say something a few times but the words just didn't want to come out; he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

When he at last let her go she said

-Thank you. He smirked

-For what, for saving you, or for the kiss?

-Both, I guess, he tried again to pull her to him but this time she took a step back

-What's wrong? He asked baffled

-Draco, please answer one question, which side are you on, do I have to regard you as a friend or as a foe? He was silent for a minute, thinking what would the answer be, and then answered in a determined voice:

-I'm a friend. She smiled.

-And I'm glad; she said and jumped into his arms.


End file.
